Sad, Beautiful, Tragic Love Affair
by fabuleux
Summary: They're forbidden to see each other. She can't help but miss him. He couldn't survive without her, and slowly he was dying on the inside. Written for Being A Wallflower's Taylor Swift Competition. Draco/OC, Oneshot, Complete.


**Hi there! This is written for Being A Wallflower's Ultimate Taylor Swift competition! : D My song was **_**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic **_**and I think I'll have fun writing this! So please R & R! Thanks!**

_Sad, Beautiful, Tragic-_

The stars looked like beautiful diamonds sewn onto midnight blue velvet, and honestly? She couldn't think of anywhere better to be but there, curled up in his arms, like they were the only two left in the whole entire world at that moment.

She lay her head down in his lap, and he absentmindedly played with a lock of her chocolate brown hair.

"Rei, I have to tell you something." His voice broke that perfect moment, and she could tell by the pain in his voice that it wasn't good.

"What is it?" She asked, looking into his cold grey eyes.

"I-I told my parents…" He said quietly, and her voice caught in her throat.

"They don't want me to see you anymore." He finished, his voice breaking.

Tears flooded into her blue eyes, and she couldn't find anything to say.

"They don't want me to see a half-blood." He whispered, pointedly averting her gaze.

"Oh." Was all she could get out.

He caressed her hair, and at his touch, a tear spilled out and slid down her cheek. He quickly wiped it, and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you Draco." She whispered, and he understood.

xXx

The next morning in the great hall, the two sat on opposite ends of the long Slytherin table, desperately trying to avoid making eye contact with each other. To Reina's disgust, Pansy Parkinson was latched onto his arms, throwing her head back and laughing.

God, did Reina hate her.

A friend of hers, Alyssa leaned over and whispered in Reina's ear.

"Why isn't that you?"

She looked her sadly in the eye, and whispered back.

"His parents only want him with pure-bloods."

Alyssa's jaw dropped in shock, and she patted her friends pale hand sympathetically.

The blonde friend never mentioned it again.

xXx

The note felt heavy in her pocket, even though it was nothing but a few sheets of parchment.

She craved his touch more then anything in the entire world. She needed him to survive. And slowly, on the inside, she was dying.

As she sat quietly in the corner of her train compartment, she contemplated in her head if she should give the note to him, or should she just give up.

For the first half of the ride, she stayed like that, unmoving and staring silently out the window.

A small auburn haired first year opened the sliding glass door.

"P-Professor Snape requests to see you." She stammered, and Reina stood up. She strode past the eleven year old, accidently bumping her shoulder. She left without apologizing.

As she arrived to the professors' compartment, she froze in shock to see _him _sitting there, perfect as always. His beautiful grey eyes danced around, and they met her ocean blue ones.

Reina's hand shot deep into her pocket, clutching the note. The 5 page long note, that told him juts how much she missed him and loved him.

She was going to give it to hi.

As professor Snape rambled on about who-knows-what, she pulled the note out of her pocket, and glanced down at her handwriting. She silently happed his knee, and handed it to him.

Draco's grey eyes met her blue ones once again, and he gave her a half-smile. Silently, they held hands under the table. He gave hers a comforting squeeze, and she tried so freaking hard to contain her smile.

xXx

She sat bored on her bed, playing absentmindedly with the white tassels on her pillows. She jumped when her owl landed with a screech, and she rushed over to Ravenna.

A grin lit up Reina's pale face as she recognized his loopy handwriting.

She gently tore the wax seal off of the ivory envelope, and she carefully unfolded the letter.

_My parents are okay with us._

She re-read that line a million times, every time it filling up the hole in her heart with happiness.

Finally, Reina was happy.


End file.
